SxR: Luv Shots
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: 1st SoubixRitsuka fic. This fic is based on their relationship, with anything going on. Enjoy minna, Beta is Mika the Dark Princess. Ch 2 Birthday Wish
1. Like or Luv?

SXR: LoveShots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Loveless, or its characters just this fan fiction.

Like or Luv?

Ritsuka was pacing back and forth impatiently in his room waiting for Soubi to arrive. Getting frustrated he peeked through his bedroom window, but there was still no sign of his blond fighter anywhere.

"Where in the hell are you, Soubi?" The short neko boy muttered out loud.

He was certain about his feelings for Soubi now, if only Soubi would hurry up!

Soubi was only a few blocks from Ritsuka's house, he knew that he had to go though Ritsuka's window, not the front door that would only upset the violet eyed boy.

Smiling to himself while he walked, thinking, "I wonder what my little Ritsuka wanted?" smoking his last cigarette. "Whatever it is, I'm glad he called me because, I miss him."

A noise was heard through the boy's window, and he figured it was Soubi. He opened up the window letting his fighter in.

"Soubi, what took you so long?" Ritsuka shouted, not really expecting an answer, just happy that finally Soubi was with him. Soubi just smiled ruffling his hair, in which Ritsuka went through the extra effort to avoid.

"The bus came late. I'm sorry, Ritsuka." He said removing his jacket settling near Ritsuka's bed.

"Oh…okay. You should have called me at least if you were running late." The small, black haired boy suddenly became very interested in the floor, a slight blush growing apparent on his cheeks.

"Did you miss me a lot?" The older blond asked teasing knowing this would only make Ritsuka blush more.

"What makes you think that?" a shocked neko retorted, his blush growing a shade deeper, which did not go unnoticed by Soubi.

"You called me here for a reason. And, I assumed that you missed me." He teased once more.

"Well the thing is...I called you to tell you how I feel about us." Ritsuka finally said, his voice wavering for a moment.

"What about us?" Soubi inquired.

"I think I... have more than... friendly feelings for you." This time his small voice wavering more than it had before.

"Aah, I see. You're in love with me." He replied having to stifle a small giggle, after seeing shocked eyes looking back at him.

"I didn't say that." Ritsuka snapped back with a low growl.

"It seems to me that you are." Soubi whispered into a small ear, his warm breath tickling, as he wrapped his arms around the almost too thin waist of his sacrifice.

"I'm still confused about my feelings for you." Ritsuka slowly admitted.

"Okay... but you know my feelings for you will never change." The tall blond said, still whispering as he tried to offer as much comfort, to the boy in his arms, as he could.

"I know I just need time to figure out my feelings for you are either like or love." Ritsuka replied his voice seeming so loud compared to the soft whispers.

"I understand, and it is alright, Ritsuka. Is there anything else before I leave?" Soubi asked as he released the small boy, and walked to the window.

"Uh…y-yes there's one more thing." A blush making its self-noticeable again on the boy's face.

""What is it, Ritsuka?"

He sighed walking up to Soubi caressing his body before kissing him passionately. "This is what I wanted."

Soubi chuckled embracing the boy once again, and going for another passionate, sensual, and electrifying kiss, one turned to two, then leading on to three and four. Finally making the couple head for the bed, Ritsuka was not sure if his legs would hold him much longer. Ritsuka lay on the bottom, while Soubi was gracefully on top, moving his hips and being returned with soft moans.

After a few minutes the kissing and touching stopped before going too far. "I guess I have to go now." Soubi said huskily, he didn't want to push his sacrifice into doing something he was not sure about.

"No, don't go." Ritsuka pleaded grabbing his arm in an attempt to pull the blond back.

"Ritsuka…"

"Stay with me for the night." The black haired boy quickly interrupted.

"Is that an order?" His smile became apparent even in his voice.

"Yes, it's an order! I order you to stay with me for the night."

"Yes master, but where will I sleep?"

"With me in the bed what do you think?" S_hesh I am not going to make you sleep on the floor!_

"Really?" Soubi asked to be certain.

"Yes, but no funny business." Ritsuka's eyes narrowing showing the older man that he meant what he said.

"I understand. Good night, Ritsuka." Soubi said as he hugged the younger boy, _'Thank you'_

"Good night, Soubi."

Both settled in small bed for the night. Wrapping arms around each other, and loving the warmth they had to offer.

To be continued…

Beta'ed by **Mika the Dark Princess. **How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	2. Birthday Wish

SXR: LoveShots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Loveless, or its characters just this fan fiction.

Birthday Wish

Soubi and Ritsuka have been going out for three years, the younger boys parents unaware of their son's sexuality. They think that Soubi is more of a 'big brother' to Ritsuka since Seimei's death. His best friends are happy for him, and he has their support 100%.

Soubi's good friend Kio, reluctantly, accepts his relationship with Ritsuka, but will sometimes, in a forced joking matter will ask Soubi for sex. Soubi usually just chuckles and pats his friend's back saying, "You will find someone to have sex with you at anytime."

_'I thought I had someone, but that brat took him away from me.'_ Kio thought in his mind. "Thanks, Soubi."

Soubi and Ritsuka were laying comfortably on the small bed in the younger boy's room had to offer, teasing and tempting each other, exploring only what the other had to offer. After an hour of wrestling tongues, their bitten, swollen lips that tried to gain dominance finally slowed until stopping leaving their owners gasping for air.

"So, Ritsuka what do you want for your birthday?" Soubi asked rubbing the soft skin on the small of Ritsuka's back.

"I want... never mind." Ritsuka began to say through almost silent gasps and moans due to the havoc that Soubi was causing. His light butterfly touches sending sparks though the small body. He suddenly pushed Soubi's hand away from his body because Ritsuka felt scared for a reason.

"What do you want? Tell me Ritsuka." Soubi almost sounded serious at this point due to his determination to make Ritsuka's birthday wonderful.

"Well… I want you to... take my ears." Ritsuka's voice lowered with each word in his sentence.

"You what?" Soubi said almost choking on his own words.

"." Ritsuka had said it again, in one low breath.

"For your birthday?" Soubi asked, recovering his lost breath, to say the retort in a teasing tone, making Ritsuka scowl and blush to take over yet again making the blond chuckle slightly.

Ritsuka only nodded, unable to think of words at the moment.

"As you wish." Soubi agreed while playing with Ritsuka's sensitive ears, letting his teasing commence. Soubi was more than willing to comply with this request he'd make sure that the teen would never forget this.

To be continued…

Beta'ed by **Mika the Dark Princess**

How was it? If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
